fablefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Azaelia Silmarwen
Welcome Welcome to , , and thank you for your contribution to User:Azaelia Silmarwen! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Creating your own fan-fiction will get you started on creating a fanfic of your own. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :Enodoc(Talk) 20:07, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Uploading a Fanfic Further to your question on Fable Answers, I have completed the first edition of the Fable Fanon Guide to Creating your own fan-fiction. Feel free to use it when uploading your fanfic! --Enodoc(Talk) 20:07, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :Hi again. I noticed I left a few discrepancies in the guide when I created it, which may have caused a few difficulties. Sorry about that. As a result, I would like to offer to move your Series Hub from The Happenings Series to The Happenings and your first chapter to The Beginning, where they can hopefully more easily be found. Let me know if this would be OK. --Enodoc(Talk) 13:32, December 28, 2011 (UTC) ::OK, all done. Here is your Series Hub and here is your first chapter. Sorry for the inconveniences. :) ::Enodoc(Talk) 23:27, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Remember me? The reason you find Jasper the butler so amusing is that he is voiced by John Cleese a rather famous comedian from "Monty Python" fame. I noticed a few misspelled words in The Happenings but will not touch them, nor would I attempt to edit Shakespeare or Mark Twain. Nice work, keep writing.Garry Damrau(talk) 14:52, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Hi again. I am trying my hand at some fiction writing and would like your feedback on my attempt to entertain. Click on the word "talk" in my signature to be taken to my talk page where I am rambling. Edit your opinion at the bottom in the feedback section. Garry Damrau(talk) 10:38, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Where did you go?Garry Damrau(talk) 07:12, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I made a page called "The Dream". you can find it on recent activity. I intend a short story relating the life of Falcon Lionheart leading up to him being awoken by Jasper at trhe start of Fable III. It is FREE usage so you can add any part you like. I just request final edit to preserve my concept of Falcon.--Garry Damrau(talk) 07:37, January 9, 2012 (UTC) I'm repeating my answer here as I don't know if you are following my page yet.--Garry Damrau(talk) 07:37, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I know, it feels so right. I was never good at English composition in school, Math and Science were my forte, but working in verbal communication for many years has honed my skills.Garry Damrau(talk) 07:46, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Try this. Restore your window to about 3/4 width then open the chat window and move it to one side. this way you can work on the wiki but still see when someone is in the chat room. I'll be here another 4-6 hrs.Garry Damrau(talk) 07:51, January 9, 2012 (UTC) My My My You have been a busy little beaver lately. I did a little editing on Ten Years Later. I hope you don't mind. As I recall you said it was OK. With your bright view of Sparrows life and my sometimes brash/sometimes spot-on proofreading, we may make a good team.P.S. Tell Mum hello and you take out that rubbish.Garry Damrau(talk) 09:31, January 22, 2012 (UTC) I added the Table of Contents to Happenings I and linked the chapters up to "And So It Ends". Let me know what you think, when you can.Garry Damrau(talk) 10:50, February 8, 2012 (UTC) From me again Hey Azaelia, Look at the cool infobox picture on this page. Archon-Albion Genetics--Garry Damrau(talk) 09:32, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Also look at Time Immemorial--Garry Damrau(talk) 10:12, February 12, 2012 (UTC) I just wanted to make clear that it was not I that changed Jenifer's name. I noticed someone had changed it and changed it back to what you put. I also did correct the spelling of Rookridge. New users don't realize that I have asked and recieved your permission to beta your story. You might want to consider putting a note prohibiting free usage on your work. P.S. Good to see you back editing. This site needs good writers like you.Garry Damrau(talk) 23:40, April 20, 2012 (UTC) : All good. I know who changed Jenifier's name and changed part of the story. It was me who changed the spelling back to Jenifer. Thanks for picking up that I miss spelt Rookridge. Don't know why I thought it was Rockridge. Azaelia Silmarwen 07:34, April 21, 2012 (UTC) :I read some of your work over at the fan fiction site and I must say I am damn impressed. This brings me to ask you for some help with my story. Im kinda stuck on the page about the battle between Sparrow and the King of Blades. I want to explain how the towns of Fable II were demolished and the world of Fable III was left. Could you write part of the page Armageddon and get me out of my writers block? If you dont have time or feel like youre intruding I understand. Ever your friend Garry Damrau(talk) 10:42, October 28, 2012 (UTC) :I do not think that I will be able to write it (I would have no idea where to start with someone else's story), but I can offer a suggestion. In my latest fable story, I had an invasion, and in the invasion many buildings were destroyed. So maybe you could mention in your story that as they were fighting they ended up destroying different building in their anger or something (e.g. at one stage they were fighting in the Cow and Corset in Bowerstone Market, and as a result, it got burnt down. It was then rebuilt and became the Cock in the Crown when it was rebuilt). I hope this helps. Let me know if you need help with anything else and good luck with your writer's block (I hate getting them). Your friend, Azaelia Silmarwen (talk) 22:50, October 28, 2012 (UTC) :No problem I'll get my quill inked again soon. Good to hear from you. If you ever need any help with F2 F3 or Fable Heroes my Gamertag is ExcellentGuide. Text me and I will make room for you as a friend.Garry Damrau(talk) 21:47, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Where you been hiding? Outback? G'day matey - Nice to see you back here and on Fable Answers. I enjoyed reading A Secret Romance and even have it tagged as one of my favorites. While you were gone we received an awesome contribution called Crossfire. It reminded me of your writing so much that I thought you may be using a new nom de plume. If you have some time check it out.Garry Damrau(talk) 04:30, January 3, 2013 (UTC) : Hey mate. Yeah, I've been busy with uni and seeing as I've got time off, I thought I'd come and offer my services once more. I know the story. I read the first few chapters when it first came out on Fanfiction.Net back in September, I think it was. Ha, nice to know you're thinking of me. Azaelia Silmarwen (talk) 04:44, January 3, 2013 (UTC) : I found those links that I mentioned to you on my talk page here on Fable Fanon. They are in section 19. Garry Damrau(talk) 22:58, January 12, 2013 (UTC) : If you need all the lyrics to they are in the home section.Garry Damrau(talk) 07:36, January 17, 2013 (UTC) ::: Thanks, but I don't need them. Azaelia Silmarwen (talk) 07:53, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Get a Gold membership to Xbox LIVE and I would be happy to be your "ExcellentGuide" to . Garry Damrau(talk) 06:15, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Invitation I would like to extend an invitation to join me in an experiment in cooperative writing. As a recent contributor to Fable Fanon, your interest in the Fable series of games is most appreciated. The stories' name is Falcon's Flock. Currently it has no storyline and is nearly a blank canvas. I would like to see if we could all work on this story together and see where it goes. You may use the current characters or create your own. If you have any questions feel free to contact me on my talk page. Sincerly Garry Damrau(talk) : Thanks for the invitation, but I'll have to decline as I'm currently working on seventeen of my own stories. Azaelia Silmarwen (talk) 03:12, June 26, 2013 (UTC) : Aww: You weren't supposed to see that. Ha Ha Seriously though, if I had pursued my dream of teaching you would be the student I would most brag about.Garry Damrau(talk) 05:08, June 29, 2013 (UTC)